


Saint Lucia

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: December Holidays, Humor, M/M, secret santa 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim remembers something about Saint Lucia and shares it with Blair.  Blair isn’t that impressed.  There isn’t anything serious about this.  I’m getting coal, I’m telling ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint Lucia

Saint Lucia  
by PattRose

Summary: Jim remembers something about Saint Lucia and shares it with Blair. Blair isn’t that impressed. There isn’t anything serious about this. I’m getting coal, I’m telling ya.   
Genre: Implied Slash  
Warning: Talk of burning someone alive.   
Rating: Mature  
Word Count: 402  
Notes: This is a 1994 Movie called The Ref. It really is part of the movie. 

December 13th

“Hey Jim, have you ever heard of Saint Lucia?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I know who she is and what a terrible life she had, ending with them burning her at the stake.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. I can’t believe you knew that,” Blair said, quite amazed. 

“Hey, I loved the movie, The Ref. It was one of the highlights of the movie.”

“What are you talking about? The Ref is that foul mouthed…”

“It’s a funny movie that we’ve seen like six times, Blair. Did you forget about Saint Lucia in it?”

“I would guess so. Enlighten me,” Blair said as he sat back to listen. 

“You know how the Ref, the felon, took the couple hostage and made them pretend that he was their therapist? Well, she was sort of goofy and had everyone wear the crown of evergreen wreaths on their head with candles lit on them. It was funnier then hell. Then the goofy woman told the story of Saint Lucia for the Christmas story. Instead of some wonderful tale, she told them all about how she was burned at the stake. Now, do you remember?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, sadly, I do. If it wasn’t a true story, it would be funny.”

“Blair, you laughed your ass off while they wore those wreaths on their head with wax melting all over them. Lighten up,” Jim said. 

“Well, as funny as The Ref was, it’s not a funny story. She supposedly brings gifts to the children in Italy (and Scandinavia) if they are good, the bad kids get coal. You might get coal, and you’re sleeping in the office.”

“So, somewhat like Saint Nicholas, right?” Jim wondered. 

“You always make fun of my stories. You’re not very nice,” Blair whined. 

“I’m not going to make you wear an evergreen wreath on your head with candles burning. So, I must not be that bad. I might get a gift,” Jim supposed. 

“You’re getting coal, Jim, coal, I tell you.”

“Let’s watch that movie tonight so we can laugh. I haven’t seen Kevin Spacey in a long while. I love Denis Leary and Judy Davis is especially funny when she’s talking about Saint Lucia.”

“I was set to tell you all about a custom and you have ruined it for me,” Blair said. 

“Do we watch The Ref again tonight?” Jim pleaded. 

“I guess so. You’re getting coal and so am I, for laughing,” Blair said. 

“I can live with that, Chief.”

The end


End file.
